<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>To Be The Biggest by ChubWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143598">To Be The Biggest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter'>ChubWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get-Beached 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fairy Tail</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Belly Kink, Crack, Gen, Musclechub Natsu, Weight Gain</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 03:56:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>619</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25143598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChubWriter/pseuds/ChubWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Gajeel and Natsu are about to get in a fight. Erza is not there to stop them, so Mira steps in to defuse the fight in a strange manner. Involves chubby Dragon Slayers, betting and some (maybe misplaced) pride.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Natsu Dragneel &amp; Gajeel Redfox</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Get-Beached 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1811095</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>To Be The Biggest</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hello! Yesterday I missed another fic because of a few things (mostly one very late train). Today you are getting a double update again - but since this fic has already been edited and I needed a computer just to post, you get it early!</p><p>Fairy Tail is one of those fandoms full of buff guys I just want to fatten up. As for the crack-like plot - that I don't know how to explain.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"I don't understand how you could still be hungry!" Natsu crossed arms over his flabby chest. "This is how you ended up so big, fatty!"</p><p>"Me? A fatty? Have you looked in a mirror lately, fatass?" Gajeel grinned, showing his shark teeth. "This -" he held his soft gut and shook with all power a Dragon Slayer could muster "- is nothing compared to you!"</p><p>"What mirrors have you been looking at? I -" Natsu patted his round, taut belly "am just bloated from too much fire. It'll disappear in no time." He smirked. "Unlike you, tub of lard!"</p><p>"Damn you, dragon pig!"</p><p>"Glutton!"</p><p>"Fatso!"</p><p>"Balloon!"</p><p>Two unstoppable forces have clashed against each other. The two Dragon Slayers - tiny only compared to their egos - fought to prove themselves slimmer than the other.</p><p>Only a greater force of peace could stop the potential brawl, but Erza had left for a cake. Some of the guildmates had left, afraid of ending dragged in the upcoming fight. As for the others…</p><p>"Betting my prize from the mission that Natsu is heavier!"</p><p>"Have you heard the ground shake under Gajeel's steps? He's gotta be fatter!"</p><p>"Come on, Natsu's rounding out much more!"</p><p>"He's just shorter! Gajeel beats him easily in weight!"</p><p>Mira stood behind the bar, recording everyone's bets. "Have I missed somebody?" One group "No." and few little echoes replied to her. "Perfect! Let the competition being, then!"</p><p>The sudden voice startled Natsu and Gajeel - both in the middle of Dragon Roar. Instead of powerful magic blasts, two long burps came out of their mouths. </p><p>"What was that?" Gajeel demanded to know. </p><p>"Now, now, my dear." Mira smiled. "Haven't you been taught manners? Say ‘Excuse me, love!'" she ordered with the sweet voice that promised painful storms.</p><p>After two sloppy, embarrassed, and frightened excuses, she explained. "Since Erza's not here to stop your fighting, it seems I'll have to do it. And the easiest way is the big scale in the basement! When I told Cana she offered to make a betting pool on it - the heavier wins half the pool and those who bet on him split the rest up! What do you say?"</p><p>"I say, I'll crush that puny lizard!" Gajeel flexed his pudgy arm.</p><p>"Not so fast! Let's go, Mira! I'm fired up!"</p><p>Mira took the boys in the basement and prepared the scale. Meanwhile, Natsu and Gajeel glared at each other, pushing out their bellies as if puffer fish threatening enemies.</p><p>"And done!" Mira said. "Who's first?"</p><p>Natsu pushed Gajeel back and stepped on. "First come, first served!" he grinned. </p><p>His arms and legs had remained mostly muscular - a result of the constant fights and training that marked Natsu's life. But Natsu's vest - never hiding much of his body - showed all the fat he has gained. Natsu's belly jutted out, round and proud, handing over the band of his pants. He poked fingers in it, feeling the squishy fat.</p><p>"115 kilos! Let's see you beat the most gluttonous Dragon Slayer, Gajeel!"</p><p>"Hmf," Gajeel smirked. Natsu had balanced the endless eating with endless training. Gajeel on other side had jumped in the gluttony, disregarding any training. His arms strained the sleeves of his coat. He had left his shirt away (in the morning it was too tight), so his coat showed off a growing, fattening gut. With chubby fingers, he held his belly and shook it. The fat jiggled for a few seconds after he stopped.</p><p>"120!" Gajeel rubbed his large gut more thoroughly as around half of the guild erupted in cheers. "Beat this, puny lizard!"</p><p>"Oh, next time I will!"</p><p>"I doubt this!"</p><p>"Just you wait!"</p><p>In the background, Mira had already started noting the bets for the next time. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>